One More Moment
by TouchOfViolet
Summary: Oneshot:: Nightwing tells Batgirl he's moving to Bludhaven.


**Disclaimer**: Batman and all related characters are the property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I'm merely borrowing them for a short period of time, and they will be returned unharmed, eventually. Maybe.

**A/N**: I should never watch country music videos when I'm bored. Or _ever_, really. Anyway, I did. And the result is this little, tiny one-shot. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
Oh also, in the cartoon, I don't actually know where Babs and Dick met. So, I made something up. Hope it doesn't bother anyone who does know too much.

**One More Moment  
**By: TouchofViolet

_Hold me, even though I know you're leaving  
And show me all the reasons you would stay  
It's just enough to feel your breath on mine  
To warm my soul and ease my mind  
You've gotta hold me and show me now…  
…Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more  
You've gotta hold me and keep me now_  
--Mindy Smith  
.

.  
Batgirl was crouched down on PS 112's roof, and had been for at least ten minutes. Nothing had changed since she made herself comfortable: not a shadow had moved, not a light had changed, not a soul had walked down the street. She should have left five minutes ago, but there was something so calming about her old stomping grounds illuminated by the night.

A grin crept upon her face when she thought about her time at PS 112. She had been transferred to Gotham Prep, because her Dad said it was safer, and enjoyed it quite profusely. It _was_ safer. And it was also the place where she met Dick Grayson. But Gotham Prep did not have the playground PS 112 had.

A shadow moved behind her, and though Batgirl did not make any indication that she had noticed, her brain kicked in to full alert. It obviously wasn't the boss, because he wouldn't have tipped her off until he was directly behind her. And it wasn't Robin, because she would have known it was him a mile before he got there. Whoever it was was on the back of the roof approaching her slowly. She reached for the gas pellets in her utility belt, but recognized the presence before she pulled them out.

Nightwing.

She toyed with the idea of grabbing the gas pellets from her utility belt anyway, but decided against it just as he crouched down next to her.

Batgirl didn't look at him. Not even a sideways glance. She set her jaw and studied the street below.

"Anything?"

His voice was hesitant, she noted. Hesitant and trying to mask how close it was to being fearful.

"Nope."

She had to stifle a smile. Her voice was much more sure of itself than his had been.

Uncomfortable silence overcame the conversation, and they sat together, each unsure of how to break it. Clouds drifted over Gotham's half-moon, silencing whatever light they previously had. Batgirl sighed quietly, shifting on her feet to find a slightly more comfortable position.

"I'm leaving." Nightwing's voice shattered the silence.

She looked at him from the corner of her crystal blue eyes. "Okay."

"No," he shook his head. "I mean, not now. I'm…I'm moving. To Bludhaven."

Batgirl turned her head, staring at him. He didn't look at her. Her eyes narrowed in anger before her body stood up. "So, you're leaving. _Again_. What a surprise." She grabbed the bat-grapple out of her belt.

Nightwing stood up. "Don't be like that."

She stared at him in complete disbelief. "Or you'll what? Run away again?"

He sighed, running his hands through his black hair. "I can't stay here. You know that. Here, here I'm just _his boy_. I can't be that anymore." Nightwing turned his back to her, crossing his arms against his chest. "I'm not that anymore."

A breeze rustled passed, scraping stray leaves across the street. His arms dropped to his side, and he glanced over his shoulder at her. "I guess… I was hoping you would understand."

Batgirl's gaze swept over him before coming to land on the bat-grapple in her hands. She stared at the small device, and at the building across the street. She shook her head and put it back in her belt.

Nightwing turned to face her. For a while, they just stood on that roof, staring at each other. The breeze picked up, tousling their hair and pushing more leaves down the street. Still, neither moved.

Batgirl was the first one to break, running at him and throwing her arms around his neck. He held her, wrapping his arms around her body and lifting her off the ground. He buried his face into her hair, squeezing her tight. And she held on to him for all she was worth, trembling.

The wind had died down when they finally let go of each other. Batgirl spared a smile for him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

Pulling the bat-grapple back out of her belt, she walked to the roof's edge. "See you around, former boy wonder."

She shot the device and took off into the night. The clouds that had covered the half-moon rolled back letting light, however faint, break the darkness. Nightwing walked to the roof's edge, and stared off after her.

"Bye, Babs."  
.

* * *

The End. 

**A/N**: So, now that you've read, please review!

Don't you wanna?

Mmhmm.


End file.
